Que cela ne s'arrête jamais ou Après le 6X10
by Isabelle Pearl
Summary: Clarke se réveille subitement dans une chambre après un long sommeil réparateur. La paix semble être installée autour d'elle. Cela est peut-être enfin le bon moment pour qu'ils puissent avoir leur temps. BELLARKE. Après l'épisode 6X10.


**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Cela fait un bout de temps depuis mon dernier post (et encore plus sur ) mais il y a des jours où les mots viennent d'un coup. Il faut absolument que ça sorte sinon ça tourne trop dans la tête. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi après l'épisode 6X10 de THE 100. A vrai dire, j'ai de quoi écrire un chapitre en plus un peu plus OLÉ OLÉ mais bon je verrais. J'ai donc écrit ceci en quelques heures aujourd'hui. Pardonnez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes, les problèmes de syntaxe ou autres. J'avoue que techniquement c'est loin d'être le meilleur de mes écrits MAIS j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger ceci donc j'espère juste que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire.**

**DISCLAMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de la CW.**

* * *

**Que cela ne s'arrête jamais ou Après 6X10**

Lorsque Clarke émergea d'un sommeil qui lui semblait extrêmement long, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans un endroit inconnu. La pièce était illuminée par les rayons du soleil qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre. Elle tenta de se redresser pour observer la vue qui semblait grandiose. Se trouvait-elle à Sanctum ? Une vague de panique s'installa en elle et elle rassembla ses forces pour se lever. Malheureusement, à l'instant même où ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol, elle constata que la force avait quitté ses jambes. Elle tenta de s'agripper à la lampe de chevet quand elle s'effondra au sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

\- Clarke ! résonna une voix féminine qu'elle devina comme étant celle de sa mère.

\- Maman ? demanda-t-elle piteusement.

\- Ma chérie il ne faut pas te lever... S'il vous plaît ! Elle est réveillée ! cria-t-elle.

Sonnée et toujours inquiète de ne pas comprendre où elle se trouvait, Clarke tenta de se relever tandis que sa mère la maintenait dans ses bras. Que se passait-il exactement ? Elle tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements passés. Joséphine avait pris le contrôle de son esprit et une guerre épuisante s'était déroulée dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Puis elle avait repris le contrôle jusqu'à ce que l'état de son cerveau empire. Bellamy… Elle était avec lui, il lui demandait de se battre. Son coeur s'était arrêté. A cette pensée, sa poitrine se serra violemment. Les bras de sa mère qui l'encerclait ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme et elle essaya de se débattre. Que venait faire sa mère ici ? Où diable était-elle ? Et si elle était encore enfermée dans son esprit ? Elle eut subitement du mal à respirer et elle repoussa sa mère avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Si elle n'était pas déjà morte, cela allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre tant son coeur s'emballait. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et encore une fois elle tenta de se lever en s'appuyant sur le lit. Mais ses jambes étaient toujours aussi faible et elle se sentit flancher lorsque des bras la rattrapèrent.

Ce ne pouvait pas être sa mère car l'étreinte qui la portait jusqu'au lit était forte et puissante. Une fois installée correctement sur son lit, elle distingua une silhouette brune à travers ses larmes.

\- Ecoute moi, n'écoute que moi… Respire… Respire…

Sa voix était lointaine mais elle le reconnut immédiatement.

\- Bell…

\- C'est bon tout va bien, coupa-t-il. Respire doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- S'il-te-plait, tu dois te calmer. Ton cœur est encore fragile. Fais moi confiance. Inspire… Expire...

Clarke se résigna à se concentrer sur les paroles de Bellamy et elle le suivit, sans trop savoir combien de temps, à inspirer et expirer. Ses sanglots se calmèrent et elle pût enfin regarder Bellamy qui l'accompagnait dans sa respiration. Lorsqu'il vit que la panique l'avait enfin quittée, il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

\- Bellamy… Je ne comprends pas, où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Ton cœur s'est arrêté puis on a réussi à te sauver. Tu t'en rappelles ?

Clarke fouilla dans ses souvenirs et hocha la tête lentement.

\- Le cœur et la tête…

\- Oui, répondit-il avec émotion. Mais tu t'es effondrée d'épuisement. En même temps tu revenais de loin. On t'a ramené ici avec Gabriel. Les autres ont fuit Sanctum. On est à plusieurs kilomètres de là-bas.

\- Ils vont essayer de nous retrouver, s'agita-t-elle.

\- Non pas pour le moment, répondit-il en posant sa main avec douceur sur le bras de la jeune femme. Russell sait qu'on détient son secret et il ne veut pas que son peuple soit au courant.

Clarke s'aperçut que sa mère n'était plus là et Bellamy sembla lire dans ses pensées.

\- Je lui ai demandé de quitter la pièce le temps que tu te calmes. Est-ce que tu veux la voir ?

La blonde hocha la tête par la négative et demanda plutôt de nouvelles de Madi. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Clarke lorsqu'il lui apprit que la jeune fille avait battu Sheida à l'instant même où la petite avait appris que Clarke était vivante. Elle avait aussi retiré la puce de son esprit.

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Bellamy. Il avait l'air si fatigué mais il était là, juste à ses côtés. Elle pensa à la manière dont il s'était battu pour elle et des larmes de reconnaissance coulèrent sur ses joues sous le regard confus du jeune homme.

\- Je suis si désolée Bellamy…Merci, merci…

Tandis qu'elle était repartie de plus belle dans les larmes, Bellamy s'approcha un peu plus d'elle pour la saisir dans ses bras. Il lui répéta autant de fois que c'était normal, qu'elle comptait pour lui et que les choses allaient être bien meilleures. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour construire cette nouvelle société. Il sentit au bout d'un moment qu'elle était plus calme mais toujours dans ses bras, la respiration lourde. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage et il se détacha lentement de la jeune fille qui s'était endormie. Comme il avait pu le faire ces derniers jours où elle jouait à la Belle au Bois Dormant, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Ce n'était peut-être pas très correct mais depuis l'instant où son coeur s'était arrêté de battre, il avait ce besoin irrépressible d'être auprès d'elle. C'est comme si quelque chose de trop longtemps enfoui avait refait surface. Il se leva doucement et sortit de la pièce.

En fermant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec la mère de la jeune femme et Madi.

\- Elle s'est rendormie, expliqua-t-il. Mais je pense qu'elle est définitivement réveillée.

\- Enfin, tu vas enfin accepter d'aller dormir plus de trois heures de suite, déclara Madi dans un petit sourire moqueur.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit, Clarke reçu énormément de visites mais il était très compliqué pour elle de quitter son lit plus de quelques heures. Elle commençait à réellement s'impatienter d'enfin pouvoir se lever et être autonome. Sa chambre était ainsi devenu le QG politique où Bellamy, Raven, Emori, Octavia et Abby se donnait rendez-vous pour parler des tâches à faire sur le camp. Madi pouvait vivre sa vie d'enfant correctement et elle profitait de son temps libre toutes les deux lorsque Clarke n'était pas assommée par le sommeil. Elle apprit alors que le camp s'était établi autour d'une ancienne demeure que des déserteurs avaient construit à l'époque des primes. Il y avait de quoi accueillir une bonne trentaine de personnes au sein même du manoir. Les enfants de Gabriel ne pouvaient vivre ici à l'époque car trop recherchés mais désormais que la paix était à peu près installée, la place pouvait être de nouveau prise. Cependant, il fallait préparer l'arrivée de nouveaux venus puisque tout le monde était d'avis de réveiller d'autres personnes et les champs étaient à l'abandon. Beaucoup de travail et d'organisation étaient nécessaire pour que tout se passe correctement.

Un soir, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux et elle fût surprise d'être beaucoup moins fatiguée que d'habitude. Elle se prépara donc ayant hâte de faire la surprise à tout le monde de venir manger avec eux dans la salle de restauration. Madi le lui avait demandé plusieurs fois mais sa fatigue était plus forte que tout.

Elle se prépara donc avec soin et en croisant son reflet dans le miroir, elle fût surprise de voir à quel point ses cheveux avaient drôlement poussé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris soin d'elle ? Elle releva un peu ses cheveux pour dégager son visage qui avait bien besoin de se remplumer autant que son corps. Madi avait déposé du maquillage sur le lavabo, la jeune fille avait trouvé bon de passer une après-midi maquillage se terminant sur un défilé de mode où Clarke était la jury d'honneur. Elle entreprit de faire plaisir à sa fille et se maquilla légèrement.

A partir de vingt-heure, comme d'habitude, tout le monde s'engouffrait dans la salle de restauration. Généralement, Bellamy mangeait avec Madi et Jordan. Octavia se joignait parfois à eux. La route était longue entre les deux mais petit à petit, chacun avançait l'un vers l'autre. Octavia semblait avoir compris que son frère avait besoin de recul et plutôt que d'être toujours à ses pieds, elle allait chasser avec Echo et les autres volontaires. Lorsque Clarke descendit les marches, elle suivit le vrombissement rassurant de la foule et des couverts. Avant d'arriver à la porte, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Echo qui avait un arc à la main.

\- Hey, dit-elle doucement.

\- Ravie de te voir debout Clarke, répondit-elle avec la froideur qui façonnait sa personnalité.

\- Je ne t'avais pas encore vu, est-ce que tu chasses ?

\- Je coordonne les opérations en effet. Mais je pensais que Bellamy te l'aurait expliqué. Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance, plus maintenant. Bon appétit Clarke, dit-elle sans animosité avant de partir.

Un instant confuse, Clarke se ressaisit et entra dans la salle. Toute en bois et illuminée par des lustres, la salle semblait venir tout droit des châteaux qui existaient sur terre fût un temps. Cherchant quelqu'un qu'elle aurait pu connaître, elle trouva la table de Bellamy où Madi et Jordan étaient installés à ses côtés et discutaient vivement.

Bellamy sentit qu'on l'observait et il releva les yeux. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il découvrit Clarke. Dans ce décor, elle ressemblait à une princesse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement relevées tandis que d'autres mèches tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Une robe de couleur pêche épousait délicatement ses formes et s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux. Mais ce qui le renversa, fût le sourire qu'elle lui adressa en s'approchant doucement de lui. Il se leva, un peu trop précipitamment, et ignora les protestations de Madi sur le fait qu'il avait renversé son dessert.

\- Tu as pu te lever, dit-il inutilement et pressement lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Joins toi à nous, Madi est aussi avec moi…

\- Clarke ! lança justement la concernée en câlinant celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère. Tu es magnifique ! Pas vrai qu'elle est magnifique ? lança-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux à Bellamy.

Bellamy ne put juste rigoler de gêne avant de suivre Madi qui apparemment n'attendait pas de réponse. Ils partagèrent donc le repas tous ensemble mais l'estomac de Bellamy était réticent à avaler quoique ce soit. Il était si heureux de la voir juste ici, en pleine santé qu'il en avait l'estomac noué. Certainement parce qu'ils avaient tellement cherché cette paix que de voir Clarke ici, en face de lui, à savourer enfin ce qu'elle méritait depuis le début…

\- Oh oh la terre appelle Bellamy ! lança Jordan. Est-ce que tu manges ton cookie ou pas ?

\- Hein ? Euh non.

Les deux jeunes se ruèrent sur le cookie et une chamaillerie éclata sous le regard amusé de Clarke. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Bellamy rempli de gratitude et ce dernier pouvait désormais assurer qu'il n'avait plus du tout faim.

\- Au fait, j'ai vu Echo à la sortie, lança Clarke l'air de rien avant de prendre une bouchée de purée. Est-ce qu'elle va se joindre à nous ?

Jordan et Madi furent subitement silencieux et leur intérêt pour le cookie disparut immédiatement. Mal à l'aise, Bellamy répondit doucement :

\- Je ne pense pas non.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda alors prudemment Clarke qui se rendit compte que la situation était délicate.

\- Madi, ça te dit qu'on aille voir si la jument a mis bas ? lança Jordan.

\- Ok ! A plus tard ! répondit Madi en entraînant Jordan dans sa fuite.

Clarke observa la scène et son attention se reporta de nouveau sur Bellamy qui avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Sentant le poid de son regard, il leva les yeux.

\- Echo et moi, on a rompu.

\- Quoi ? Mais quand ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, il y a deux semaines. C'est pour ça qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur et moins avec moi. Je crois que Spacekru est éclaté pour de bon.

\- Oh Bellamy je suis désolée, dit Clarke avec sincérité en posant sa main sur celle de Bellamy.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. On a pris des chemins… différents… Voilà tout. Chacun a besoin de faire sa route.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, celui en coin et qui rendait ses yeux pétillants. Ce sourire qui se voulait toujours rassurant. Elle se mit à la caresser doucement avec son pouce la main du jeune homme dans un geste de réconfort. Puis elle se rendit compte que la dimension était désormais totalement différente. En lui sauvant la vie, il lui avait ouvert son coeur et les souvenirs revenant peu à peu, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait tout fait pour elle. Pour sa survie. Elle retira alors sa main, subitement mal à l'aise face à cette proximité nouvelle et se concentra de nouveau sur son plat.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait une balade ? demanda Bellamy. Il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer.

* * *

C'est le coeur battant que Bellamy et Clarke sortirent de la salle de restauration. Clarke suivit le brun qui semblait connaître les moindres recoin de la demeure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir étroit dont le bout menait à une échelle, la blonde adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- On va sur les toits, expliqua-t-il dans un sourire malicieux.

Il passa alors devant pour grimper et ouvrir la trappe. Clarke monta délicatement et accueilli la main tendu de Bellamy avec joie. Cet effort semblait avoir puisé toute l'énergie qu'elle avait réussit à regagner. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de s'en plaindre. La vue lui coupa le souffle. L'impression d'être sur le toit du monde lui donna des frissons malgré la chaleur ambiante. Le domaine était immense, avec une somptueuse allée qui menait à l'entrée de la demeure. Plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir les champs qui entouraient l'immense manoir. Et puis au delà, la forêt et les montagnes dont on pouvait apercevoir les sommets enneigés grâce au reflet de la lune.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais lever les yeux, suggéra Bellamy.

Elle s'exécuta. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles. Clarke s'imaginait quelques instants les constellations qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de peindre ce qu'elle voyait actuellement. Une étoile filante perça le ciel. Cela fut si rapide qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

\- J'ai pensé à toi à l'instant même où j'ai découvert cet endroit, confia-t-il. Tu te rappelles lorsqu'on est arrivé sur terre et que tu m'as expliqué qu'il fallait faire un voeux à chaque fois qu'on voyait une étoile filante, poursuivit-il en voyant l'air surpris de la jeune fille.

\- Oh...oui je m'en souviens, répondit Clarke envie par la mélancolie. On a beaucoup changé depuis…

\- Tu vois, maintenant, je sais quel voeux faire. Je sais que tout ce que je veux, c'est cette paix. Et ici c'est parfait pour faire ce voeux chaque fois que le jour tombe et laisse place aux étoiles. Clarke, dit-il en se tournant complètement vers elle pour capter son regard. On a traversé beaucoup de choses toi et moi. On s'est fait du mal. Mais ça n'a jamais rien changé au fait que j'ai toujours cru en toi. Et j'ai toujours pensé que tu méritais tout ça. Et je crois qu'enfin, on va pouvoir avoir notre temps. Toi et moi.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait il avait saisit les mains de la jeune femme. Désormais, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux mais muette. Sa bouche était entrouverte de surprise. C'est vrai qu'il se confiait peu.

\- Clarke, j'ai failli te perdre et je…, commença-t-il sans avoir le temps de dire quoique ce soit de plus puisque la jeune femme s'était réfugiée dans ses bras.

Sauf que ça ne suffisait plus à Bellamy. Depuis longtemps ça ne lui suffisait plus. Cette "relation bizarre". Il fallait que ça cesse. Alors il se détacha doucement d'elle et prit délicatement le menton de Clarke pour relever son visage avec douceur. Il lui caressa la joue affectueusement et voyant qu'elle ne prenait pas ses jambes à son coup, il l'attira un peu plus près de lui. L'atmosphère changea. Il la sentit se tendre près de lui et il crut percevoir les battements de son coeur. Il observa les lèvres de la jeune femme où il distingua un léger sourire. Il croisa encore une fois son regard qui était désormais lumineux. Alors il se lança. Presque maladroitement. Comme s'il avait de nouveau quinze ans. Avec la même nervosité. Il l'embrassa. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il n'avait pu imaginer. La douceur de ses lèvres le fit fondre et lorsqu'elle s'agrippa à lui pour lui rendre son baiser, une vague de chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps.

Clarke tremblait de tous ses membres mais il n'y avait plus que Bellamy, ses mains qui parcouraient son dos, ses lèvres et le bonheur qu'elle semblait enfin toucher du doigt. Et aussi, cette envie d'être encore plus proche qui lui brûlait les entrailles...Son corps tout entier réclamait Bellamy. Elle sentit qu'elle aurait pu faire cela toute la nuit mais elle se détacha tendrement. Ils ne se dirent rien et allèrent s'asseoir sur les coussins installés à même le sol. Proches et les mains entrelacées. Au bout d'un moment Clarke rompit le silence.

\- Combien de temps va durer cette paix Bellamy ?

\- Le temps qu'il faudra. On fera tout pour, répondit-il rassurant.

\- On a perdu tellement de gens…

Bellamy observa Clarke. Il savait très bien à quoi elle pensait. A chaque fois qu'elle avait ouvert son coeur, les personnes étaient décédés peu de temps après. Il l'avait également vécu. Elle avait juste besoin d'avoir confiance en ce nouveau monde.

\- Hey, dit-il paisiblement. On a tout notre temps.

Cela sembla la rassurer puisqu'elle hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que Clarke Griffin qui vous fait confiance. Alors, Bellamy regarda le ciel sans savoir qu'au même moment, Clarke faisait exactement le même vœux que lui. "_Que cela ne se termine jamais."_

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : J'espère que cela vous avez eu du plaisir à lire ceci !**


End file.
